Airport security attempts to prevent any threats or potentially dangerous situations from arising or entering the country. Some existing radio frequency (RF) imaging systems (such as those utilized by airport security for passenger screening) are large, expensive, and require individuals to remain stationary while an antenna rotates around the stationary individual to capture an image. In addition, these existing RF imaging systems may be limited to checkpoint security screening and may not reconfigure for other applications.